A conventional machine tool has a base to which is secured a spindle which rotates the workpiece. The machine may have a tailstock to maintain the workpiece in proper alignment as the workpiece is operated upon by a tool. The tool is typically mounted to a turret which is movable relative to the spindle through a cross-slide. The turret may move parallel to the axis of the workpiece and/or transverse thereto. Proper operation of the machine tool requires that the various elements cooperate in a manner which assures good part repeatability.
The tailstock and turret are, as noted, movable both toward and away from the spindle. Additionally, the turret is movable toward the tailstock, thereby presenting the possibility of contacting the tailstock should the machine be improperly programmed or should a malfunction occur. The ever increasing speed with which the tailstock and cross-slide move have necessitated the use of accurately aligned track systems upon which to move. For example, linear ways have now become conventional because they permit the tailstock and turret to move with speeds in excess of several hundred inches per minute.
The use of linear ways, however, requires that they be accurately initially aligned, and maintained in alignment. Should the ways get out of alignment or otherwise become distorted, then the relevant tool element will not properly move therealong. One cause of misalignment or damage to the ways is through impact of the turret with the tailstock, or other tool element used in place of the tailstock.
Should the linear ways become damaged, such as by a collision between the turret and the tailstock, then it has previously been necessary for those ways to be replaced for the machine to once again be capable of functioning with the tolerances required. Removal and replacement of the linear ways is a time consuming process, normally requiring in excess of one day. During that period, the machine tool is not operating and thereby represents a loss of productive assets.
In view of the above, it can be seen that there is a need for a tool element mounting system which alleviates the time consuming process of way replacement in the event of a collision between the turret and the tailstock. The disclosed invention is a method of mounting a tool element in order to prevent damage to the linear ways by permitting the tailstock or other such tool element to move relative to those ways, and to be replaced rapidly and in accurate alignment.